Candy Kisses
by SigneSketch
Summary: Working at an all girl highschool can be tough for a teacher! Especially when the dark and cynical English teacher Uchiha Sasuke and the cute and innocent P.E. teacher Uzumaki Naruto grow certain feelings for eachother! YAOI! BOYxBOY! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost summer. All the students were exited about summer vacation and what they would do. The teachers were happy too, they'd finally get a break. Most the teachers would spend their time with family, some with friends, and some alone.

Sasuke Uchiha, the history teacher of this bran new high school was outside during lunch. He just wanted a break from everyone. A break from being forced to engage in conversations about with other teachers who would only rant about the bad students. A break from the students, the boys asking for girl advice, assuming he held the answers, and the girls going as far as telling him that they had special feelings for him, only to be obviously rejected. He swore, sometimes he really hated this job. Letting out a small sigh, the raven withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter before sticking the cigarette in his mouth. He let out a weary sigh, smoke escaping his lips.

**"Mr. Uchiha?"**

The raven turned his head, looking over at the blonde haired, blue eyed P.E. teacher, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki. "Yes?" he said dryly. _'Great, just when I thought I had a break...'_ Staring at the blonde with his empty onyx eyes, he took another puff. The blonde looked at him a bit surprised.

"Don't smoke!" he said a bit annoyed.

The raven just stared emptily "and why not?" he responded. Naruto shook his head and looked at him.

"Well don't you know how unhealthy it is? And what it does to you?!" He exclaimed. Sasuke didn't understand why the young teacher was so frantic about it. Plenty of people smoked these days.

"It doesn't make a difference, just one or two a da-"

"-will lead to addiction!" The blonde cut in, his eyes filled with worry. "Anyways, its bad enough to smoke, but its also bad for the ones around you..." he said a little sad.

Sasuke blinked before breathing out another puff, it was a bit annoying how this guy just cut him off. It made him seem like a student himself. "It doesn't matter" he said closing his dark eyes. The blonde pouted.

"Yes it does! Anyways, how about when you kiss someone? Would you want them to taste like a cigarette?!" he asked stubbornly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"They wouldn't taste like that, anyways, what would be the difference between them and a nonsmoker?" he scoffed with a 'yeah right' look. Making the blonde even more frustrated.

"Well! A nonsmoker like me would be sweet!" he said and looked at the raven who merely smirked.

"Really? Then prove it." he challenged. As he opened his mouth to speak the cigarette fell out and onto the floor. "Damn...." he muttered a bit annoyed.

"Fine!" Naruto said as he walked over to the raven, Sasuke averted his eyes from the cigarette fast enough to see the blonde lean over and kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened, completely shocked. At the fact he was just kissed and that Naruto was right, his lips were sweet. The blonde quickly broke the kiss and looked away, blushing madly. "See?" he muttered softly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. But no, that wasn't like him, he needed to stay calm and cool. "I hate to admit it but...your right." he said with a smirk. "So if you don't smoke then what's your secret?" The blonde looked up at him and smiled softly, trying to brush the kiss away himself by reaching into his pocket and holding something.

"With these" he said with a cute smile. In his palm were strawberry flavored candies.

---------------------------x--------------------------------

**Authors Note: **This is jus Chapter one but I hope you liked it! Please comment if you have any ideas and such or w/e. i'm sorry, i stink at writing these things T.T But yeah, thankyou for reading its and stuff! Uwaah! ^o^

-Sayu


	2. Kemui and Soeki

Sasuke looked at the candies. "With some candy?" he asked, a bit skeptical. The blonde frowned.

"At least I don't harm my lungs with these!" he puffed. Causing Sasuke to just sigh and look away, staring down at the kids playing during recess. 'God, when does this recess end?' he thought to himself.

"So, what did you originally come over here for?" He asked, pushing his classes up onto the bridge of his nose. He didn't need the glasses, but he wore them just so he could look more sophisticated.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto panicked as he opened his bag to get the paper. Rushing himself, he accidently spilt the bag, papers falling all over the balcony. "Gyah! I'm sorry!" he cried out, picking the papers up as fast as he could. He grabbed for one paper but Sasuke had beaten him to it. "Here," the raven said handing him a handful of the papers that flew. Naruto nodded putting them back in place before carefully searching through. "It's not there" he said nervously glancing around, it wasn't long till his sky blue eyes found it. "There!" he shouted pointing at the top corner of the balcony roof. Neither he nor Sasuke were tall enough to reach and get it, but he could always use the rail like a ladder.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" Sasuke snapped as the blonde started climbing up onto the rail. Was he out of his mind?! Luckily he had enough balance to stand on it, as he reached onto his tiptoes and snatched the paper. Ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"Got it!" he grinned, he started wobbling, his eyes wide in terror. He tried leaning forward but fell backwards instead. He stared at the raven as he slowly fell. Sasuke leapt forward in just enough time to grab him by the arm, saving him from what would've been a awful death. One of the students underneath let out a scream as a crowd of kids gathered around. Sasuke let out a grunt as he finally pulled the blonde back over to safety, pulling a little too hard and causing the two men to tumble, one on top of the other.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto gasped, turning bright red as he scurried off and looked down in embarrassment. Sasuke got back up and closed his eyes. Collecting his thought for a minute.

"What was that paper you were trying to get?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to keep his calm.

"A-Ah yes! Here you go!" Naruto stuttered, his hand a bit shaky as he handed the raven a small paper. Sasuke pushed his glasses up again, as he looked at the paper.

"What is this?"

"Its an invitation!"

"To what?"

Naruto looked at him with a small frown. "To the teacher appreciation party of course! Do you live under a rock Kemui kun?"

Sasuke gave him a weird look, [i]"Kemui?"[/i] The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, since you smoke."

Sasuke scowled, "don't call me that."

Naruto frowned, "and why not?! Until you stop smoking I'm gonna keep calling you that until you stop smoking!"

Sasuke let out a small sigh of irritance. Great, he came out here to relax and instead he gets called Kemui kun. 'Things couldn't get any better huh?' he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Fine, but then I'm gonna call you Soeki." He muttered.

"What?! But that's mean!" the blonde pouted, puffing out his rosy cheeks.

The raven smirked, "but it fits you. And I won't stop calling you that until you either leave me alone or change my image of you."

"Is that a challenge?!"

"That depends" he replied calmly, the bell then rang. "Well, I have to go now, see you around [i] Soeki[/i]" he said as he turned and began walking.

"Wait!" Naruto cried running over to him. "Don't forget!" he reminded Sasuke. Putting a fist full of the strawberry candies in his fist. "See you later Kemui kun!" he smiled before running off. Sasuke let out a small sigh as we watched the guy run off. Jeez, for a teacher Naruto acted so childish, even some of the students were more adult like. But that made him kind of cute in a weird way. Sasuke closed his eyes as he calmly strode the class halls and to his own classroom.

---------------x---------------

Well, theres Chapter 2 for yeah! Hope you all enjoy it and please review, if you have any advice or even criticism i'd be glad to get it through a review so i could to better in the next chapter! TT-TT Thank you for reading this! *hands you a cookie*

[[note!: Kemui is Japanese for Smoky, and Soeki means pest. ]]


	3. Why'd You Kiss Me?

**Chapter 3**

"Geez, what's with Naruto and getting everyone to stop smoking? Its so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, fiddling with a lighter. Sasuke looked at him, a bit surprised.

"He told you to stop too?" He asked calmly. He was in the teacher room, with 3 of the other teachers; Nara, Shikamaru. Hyuuga, Neji. And Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yep" Neji said with a not too interested expression as he filed through the paperwork. "I swear some of these kids are just stupid, who would mistake solar energy with a solar eclipse?" Neji shot Kiba a short glare when he heard him snicker.

"I tried telling Naruto it was pointless but he didn't listen." Shikamaru sighed as he started tossing the lighter up and down. Kiba on the other hand, grew a smirk.

"I just told him to shove it up his ass" he smirked triumphantly. Neji gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't try acting as if your all that you idiot"

"Wanna try repeating that bitch?!" Kiba shot back, with a small snarl. Everyone knew Kiba was all about his pride after all. Shikamaru flicked the lighter,

"Hey Neji, if your so anti everyone why the hell did you chose to become a teacher?" he asked with a calm expression. Neji looked away,

"That's none of your concerns," was all he said. Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"Just asking."

Sasuke looked at the others, "hey, when Naruto was complaining about the smoking, did he try kissing you or anything?" Kiba, whom was drinking his nice hot coffee couldn't help but spit it out, all over Shikamaru.

"God damnit!" Shikamaru snapped as he got up. "My wife's gonna get pissed when she see's this suits stained" Sasuke closed his eyes, looked like Shika was gonna get another beating from what sounded like his rather violent wife Temari. But then again, Shikamaru was one to over exaggerate when it came to women.

Shikamaru left the room with an irritated look as Kiba had to return to his classroom, which was of course, P.E. as well, there he would deal with Naruto's smoking rants.

Neji stayed there and looked at Sasuke. "No, he didn't kiss any of us" he said, scowling. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Oh okay then, just wondering." He said, and with that he left the room. So it seemed as if he was the only one who Naruto had kissed……but why? Why would Naruto kiss him? That is what bothered him.

--x—

"Very good!" Naruto smiled as the students ran around the track field.

"HEY SLOWPOKES! HURRY UP!" Kiba snapped at his students slowly ran. While Naruto took care of the top students, Kiba was stuck with the unmotivated lazy kids. When one of his students completely ignored him he let out an irritated grunt and walked over to the girl, who was just standing there watching everyone else run.

"Hey you, I told you to run!" he snapped. A girl with long dirty blonde hair and violet eyes turned to glare at him.

"Fuck off." She said with a challenging look, seeing how far she would piss the dog like man off.

"Hey Naruto, I'll be right back, I have to send this brat to the office" Kiba muttered as he dragged the girl with him.

Naruto blinked a few times, a bit puzzled before returning to work. He had been distracted a few times already that day. Unable to get his mind off the raven, little did he know the same thing was going on with Sasuke.

--x—

Sasuke bit his lip as he tried concentrating on teaching his class. As he wrote on the chalkboard the thoughts that Naruto had kissed the other teachers passed through his head. 'Damnit! Why am I getting worked up over this!?' he thought to himself.

Screeach!!!!!!!!!

"God what the fuck was that for?!" the same blonde student whom had gotten in trouble earlier in P.E. snapped covering her ears. Sasuke looked over at her, "swear again and you're getting a referral" was all he said as he continued writing.

--x—

Finally school was over Naruto thought to himself as he waited outside of the English classroom. He needed to ask Sasuke something but still wasn't so sure of it. He heard the door open as students piled out. "Phew, here I go," he whispered to himself as he waited right by the door to Sasuke's classroom. He waited until he heard the door creak open. Shaking away the butterflies in his stomach he poked his head out from the side and held a cute smile. "Hello Kemui!" he grinned.

Sasuke looked at him and let out a small sigh, "What do you want?" he mumbled, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

'Whoa….he looks really nice in glasses…' Naruto thought to himself, his cheeks a light pink. "Well, I was wondering if I could just hang out with you" he grinned.

Sasuke looked at him before frowning, "I'm not doing anything, so it would be boring." Why was this guy bugging him?

"I don't care, as long as I get to hang out with you" the blonde smiled innocently. Was he really an adult?!

"Fine but I have one question" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing as he looked down.

"What is it?" Naruto said, tilting his head like a little kid.

"I…heard that you told the other's not to smoke too…" Sasuke started off hesitantly.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"So…..did you kiss them too?"

Naruto turned bright red, "no! of course not!" he said, "what kind of person do you think I am?!"

Sasuke gave him a weird look, "….then why did you?" he trailed off looking at the blonde greatly puzzled.

"Shh!" Naruto hushed as he looked away, "I don't know why….something just over came me…" he whispered a bright pink. They continued walking down the hall, no longer saying another thing.

"Have a nice day Sasuke kun~!" The school nurse, Sakura Haruno said with a gentle, sweet smile. Sasuke merely nodded and continued walking. Why wouldn't she get it in her head he didn't care about her? She only paid attention to him, and she had just ignored Naruto's presence.

Once they reached the outside of the school the two waved goodbye and made their separate ways.

---x---

"Sakura what are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Who???"

Sakura had a sweet smile resting on her face as she looked down at her paper, written in a heart she drew was;

"_Sasuke kun."_

---------------x---------------

There got that chapter done with! Unfortunately I won't be able to get the next one in until like a week (going to see grandpa, he's sick but okay probably) So yeah, I'll miss those of you who read this and ness T.T

And yep, just as you guessed! We're gonna have the Sasuke crazy Sakura step into the scene, along with some other competitors and even other couples 0wo

Miss you byez!

-Sayu


	4. Burnt

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you should do this?" one of Sasuke's students, Asakura, Mizuru said with a worried look. She would hate for either their teacher to get hurt or them in trouble. Ikuy just glared at her.

"Who cares?! Its his own fuckin fault for sending me to the office! The bastard deserves it!" She muttered as she hid some tacks on his chair and tacking out a small powder packet.

"W-what's that?"

"You'll see" she said with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes as she slipped the powder into his bottle of water.

---x---

Naruto parked his car in front of the school as he got out. He sniffed the air as his eyes narrowed. "…cigarette smoke.." He thought with a glare as he followed it to the source. Yeah it may have just been some punks but you never know. He walked over and saw the perpetrator, the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke you baka!" Naruto cried out as he marched over to the raven.

'_Shit!' _Sasuke thought, not wanted to have to listen to another one the blonde's rants on cigarettes and smoking. He hid the cigarette behind his hand, pressing the hot bud against his cold hand to put it out.

"Y-Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked, cringing from the new burning pain in his left hand. The blonde pouted.

"Don't try playing dumb you idiot! You were smoking again weren't you!"

"N-No…of course not, what makes you say that?"

"Because I smelt smoke!"

"That was the motor to this car idiot, I was making sure it was alright." Sasuke lied, but being the marvelous liar he was the blonde bought it.

"Oh, well….don't hurt yourself, you'll get me worried.." Naruto whispered, blushing as he looked away. Sasuke looked at the young man in surprised but smiled softly nonetheless, ignoring the will to cry out in pain.

"Well…don't hurt yourself…" Naruto said with a cute annoyed looked as he waved by and walked into the school. Once he was gone Sasuke took out his hand and shook it in pain. "Ow…." He whispered in pain as he looked at the red burnt mark on his hand, he would definitely have to get that checked. He went over to the office and asked for a sub that day, even though he was already there, he needed the nurse to check his wound.

"Sasuke kun! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be in here now would I?" This girl really did piss him off. Even if she tried acting nice he saw right through her.

"True" Sakura answered with a small, embarrassed smile. "Well… what's wrong?" She asked as Sasuke held up his hand. "Oh my gosh!" She said as she rushed over and inspected it. "Okay I got just the stuff for that, Ill be right back Sasuke kun!" She said rushing over to her counter and looking for the right stuff. Sasuke let out a sigh, it looked like he was gonna be here for the majority of the day.

---x---

"Okay class turn to page 198 of your lit books please." Substitute teacher, Kankuro said with a bored look. He couldn't believe his sister was able to talk him into doing this. He let out a sigh as he walked to the desk and took the bottle of water that was resting there. It didn't look like anyone had drunk out of it so he didn't care.

"Shit!" Ikuy whispered as he chugged the drink down. A few minutes passed by.

"Ah…hit the spot" Kankuro sighed cheerfully as he went back and returned to writing on the board. All of a sudden Kankuro made a strange face. The face soon turning from confusion to terror. "Ah…um, I'll be right back.." he said as he slowly and uncomfortably left the classroom.

"What did you put in that drink?!" Mayu asked with a small scowl, she hated when her friend did this sort of stuff.

"Oh nothing, just added a little powder for flavor" Ikuy answered with a sinister smirk.

"Then what happened to him?!"

"The powder took affect."

"What did it do!?"

" To be frank, basically he just shit himself." Ikuy said with a smirk. Mayu let out a small groan of angst as she waited for someone for the office to come take Ikuy away.

"We're gonna get off scott clean on this one" Ikuy grinned.

"Oh really?" The two turned around to see secretary Temari, one of the most feared people in control at the school. Mayu looked up at the secretary with big scared eyes as for Ikuy, she glared at Temari and merely muttered, _"fuck."_

---x---

Naruto nodded in confidence as he made his way over to Sasuke's room. He didn't see Sasuke in there, and the door was already locked up. "Why'd I even bother?" he asked himself with a weary sigh as he made his way downstairs and just about to make his way out the door when he caught a glimpse of raven hair by the nurse's room. "Sasuke?" he murmured as he made his way over there.

"Sasuke kun, thank you for stopping by and letting me look at it!"

" Yeah whatever..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he ran over. "What happened?!" Sasuke looked at the blonde with a soft smile, not surprised by his reaction.

"Um, what are you still doing here?" Sakura asked Naruto, pretending she actually cared.

"I was about to leave but then I saw Sasuke over here and wanted to make sure he was okay…" Naruto answered with a friendly smile. Sakura let out a small sigh of annoyance but smiled nonetheless.

"Well he's okay now so there isn't anything to worry abou-"

"So you were hurt!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

"Yeah well I'm okay now so it doesn't matter, and now I have to go so bye!" Sasuke said as he rushed out, though looking calm and collected while doing so.

"Bye Sasuke kun!" Sakura smiled, once she knew he was gone she hit Naruto in the back of the head. "You idiot!" She snapped.

"Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to do anything!" Naruto pleaded when she hit him before he too ran out of the school.

"Hmph! He thinks he can just go and get close to my Sasuke kun he's got another thing coming" Sakura muttered.

---x---

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto running over to him, 'great' he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yeah Soeki?" Sasuke muttered before stopping and letting the blonde catch up.

"What happened?!"

"its nothing."

"Yes it is! Now show me!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"….just let me see it" Naruto whispered as Sasuke let out a small sigh of defeat and held out his hand to show him the cigarette burn.

"….Sasuke is that a…" It all finally clicked for the blonde as he gritted his teeth in anger. "You idiot! I told you to stop smoking! Keep it up and you'll end up like…like.." tears swelled up in his angry crystal eyes as he turned and ran off.

"N...Naruto?" Sasuke murmured softly, puzzled by Naruto's actions. Should he go after the blonde or not? He sat there for a second before making his decision.

-------------x-------------

Uwaah! I'm sorry it took so long I was distracted by saving a bunch of orphans from a fire and some old ladies from getting their purses stolen and teaching a cow how to fly and…and…*hit in head by a book*

Sasuke: If you're gonna lie at least make it realistic -.-''

Sayu(me): I'm sorry u.u''

Ikuy: yeah you should be. -.-

Sasuke: wtf are you doing here?

Ikuy: oh, so now I need a reason for being in an afterchapter chat? What a load of bull .''

Sasuke: yes it is, now leave.

Ikuy: oh yeah? Naruto! Sasuke's smoking again!

Naruto: *poofs into the scene* what?! Sasuke you jerk! DX *slaps him*

Sasuke: *slapped* ow! I didn't smoke shit! D

Ikuy: and this is my curtain call, later. *poofs away*

Sasuke: *left there to deal with Naruto's lectures*

Sakura: *watching from afar*…Sasuke with Naruto? I-Its gotta be a coincidence…. But even so….*shadow over eyes*….I must kill him.

Sayu: o-o''…………..well that's all for now folks! I'll try my best to post sooner! Seeya! ^o^


End file.
